With You By My Side
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: Kames version of The Walking Dead. When James was suppose to be going to prison but ends up having a car accident, everything turns upside down when he has to kill people to survive. Only their not people. He meets a group of people who can help him. He also finds love along the way. But can he keep his love safe? Warning: Graphic scenes, language, gory parts. Not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay so this story is inspired by The Walking Dead and I hope you like it :)**

"You don't seem to talk much." The police officer in the front of the cop car said as he looked into his rear view mirror to look back at James. James is on his way to prison for a total misunderstanding. Well that's what happens when you hang out with the wrong crowd. All James did was give a light chuckle with a side smirk as he looked away from the window in the back seat to face the cop.

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers." James said in a raspy voice. The cop just adjusted the mirror and went back to looking at the road.

"Smart women your mom." The cop retorted. The whole time James was sitting in the back of that car all he thought about was his mother, he hates to disappoint her and if she hears that he's going to prison well, that will just break her heart. "Let me tell you about a case I got a few years back, it was about a man who had murdered his wife and three kids because he lost what little bit was left of his mind. The whole time he said that it wasn't him, but I think he knew and just didn't want to admit that." The cop told.

"Why you telling me this?" James asked not knowing why this cop guy was telling him about a murder case he really didn't care about. Sure he felt bad that it happened but really who wants to hear that?

"I don't know, something to talk about as I take you to jail." The cop answered looking back at him. James looked forward out the windshield to see someone standing right in the road.

"OH SHIT LOOK OUT!" James yelled, but it was too late the cop had hit the person and the car went off the road and crash into a tree, James hit his head on the seat in front of him then everything went black.

* * *

James slowly opened his eyes as the light came in on him. James runs a hand over his face as he starts to come to, looking around he doesn't see the cop anywhere. He tries to open the car door but with no luck it's locked. So to get out of the car he kicks out his window with one good kick, he then crawled out and started to walk around. When he sees the cop laying face down in a pool of what James believes to be his own blood. "Oh my god." James breathes before he spots the keys right beside the police officer. He then picks them up and sets himself free. "Holy shit what happened to you officer?" James wondered more to himself then actually asking the cop.

James was just about to turn around and leave before he heard a grunt come from down below. "Mister officer?" James asked aloud. Then out of the blue the police officer tried to grab a hold of James by the ankle, out of reflex James kicked the cop in the face and the kick was so strong it turned his head all the way around. What freaked James out was that he was still breathing. "Fuck." James then turned around and ran away from the cop but not before he picked up his shot gun with full rounds inside and shot the cop in the head. James then took the cops hand gun and put it in his pocket and shot gun over his shoulder.

Making his way back to the road he noticed it was way to quite for this time of the day. There were cars on the road but none were moving, in fact they're all empty no one inside. Okay two weird things have happened today; a cop tried to eat him and now empty cars on the road, what else? "Well I better start walking home." James spoke to himself as he walked down the road to go home. James is only nineteen years old and still lives with his mom. It's been just him and her since his dad pasted away when he was a little kid. He found out he was gay when he hit middle school and because of that he never had many friends and was bullied a lot. His mom of course did everything she could to make sure her boy was happy. But just a little over a year ago she got sick with stage one breast cancer and James has been looking out for her ever since.

As James entered town he saw some people walking sort of slow and sluggish. Not giving it another thought James carried on his way. Then he heard that same grunting coming from behind him, when he turned around there was a man coming towards him limping and blood at the mouth. What a minute...Blood? "Hey, back away from me!" James yelled as the man got closer. Then all of a sudden there was a gun shot and the man feel to the ground. James just stood there staring at the man as he bleed out of the side-walk.

"Hey you!" A voice came and James looked all around trying to see where it came from. "You, yeah you come with me if you want to live!" Yelled a boy about James' age. He has black spikey hair and is really thin and tall but James was taller. James soon ran over to the boy and he lead him to a house that was boarded up. They both made their way inside and the boy locked the door behind him and was panting heavily. He then turns to James and says, "I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell." Logan introduces himself to James as he holds out his hand for him to shake. James takes his hand and shakes it.

"James. James Diamond, and thank you for what you did."

"Don't mention it." Logan said as he walked away from the door with James on his trail. Feeling curious, James asks "So do you live here?"

"In a way. Yes." Logan says. "There are some people you need to meet if you're going to be here." Logan then takes James into the basement of the house where he was greeted by six other people. Four guys two girls. The first guy was a Latino, short and really cute. The second guy has light brown hair and is skinny like Logan and looks like he broke out of prison. Real hard ass. There was a girl with blonde hair and a girl with dark brown hair. The other two guys were both blonde one had lighter hair then the other. And that's the one that caught James' eye.

"Who's this guy Logan?" The guy with light brown hair asked.

"Matt, this is James and I saved him from a walker." Logan told the guy James now knew as Matt. What's a walker? "Oh, James, This is Matt, Carlos, Fiona, Camille, Jett, and Kendall." Logan introduced everyone to him.

"Logan, we don't know this guy. He could be dangerous and kill us all!" Matt all but screamed at Logan.

James narrowed his eyebrows, " Who are you calling dangerous?" James asked Matt. As if this guy knows him.

"I'm calling YOU dangerous pretty boy."

"Awe, he thinks I'm pretty. How sweet." James teased.

"Why you little." Matt lunged at James but was kept apart from him because Logan was in the way. "Get out! We don't want you here." Matt yelled at James. James was about to leave when there came a small voice from the far side of the room.

"Matt, you can't let him out there, the walkers will get him." The boy named Kendall said in hopes that Matt will change his mind to let James stay.

"Let the walkers get him." Matt seethed.

"What the hell are walkers?" James asked still feeling oblivious to everything. As he let out a sigh Logan put a hand on James' left shoulder and said, "Looks like you need to know what's going on. And we are going to tell him." Then Logan lead James to a seat.

Nothing could prepare James for what he was about to be told next.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me in the time it took me to drive half way out the interstate, crash, walk back the zombie apocalypse happened?" James asked after being told what happened to the outside world and why people wanted to eat him. "When did this all start?"

"In the afternoon, just last Tuesday." Logan answered wiping his gun clean. Last Tuesday? But today is Tuesday.

"But today is Tuesday." James insisted.

"No today is Monday, it's been like this for almost a week now." Matt said.

A week? James was knocked out in that car for a week? The lucky part was none of those things got him while he was just laying there. Maybe they didn't know he was there or something. But what ever kept him alive that long, James was very grateful. "So you're telling me that for about a week I was knocked out in my car?" James asked but left out the part of it being a cop car just in case they wouldn't trust him.

"Seems that way, now we'll give you a little food and water and one gun and one pack of ammo then your ass is out of here." Matt told James as he put those things into a backpack for him then shoved it in his arms. James couldn't believe this guy, he would really send him out there with things that looked at him like he was a happy meal from McDonalds.

"Matty you can't let him go out there." The girl now known as Fiona said to Matt as she hung onto his arm and looked at him with her soft ocean blue eyes.

"Well he can't stay here. And don't use that trick on me sweetheart." Matt said back to her. She wasn't happy but held onto him anyway.

"Matt, it's to dangerous out there, plus he could help us. Please let him stay." Kendall asked Matt. Feeling like he knew he wouldn't win gave in and let James stay. But he warned him if he pulled any funny business that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot him right between those pretty hazel eyes of his.

What a nice guy.

"Okay, in the morning we leave this place because it's not going to hold forever and we are running low on food. So start packing your shit people we leave bright and early." Matt told everyone. James figured he was the leader of these people. As James helped them pack up their stuff he couldn't help but look over at Kendall every now and again. James thanked the gods for letting him find these group od people and Kendall because maybe if he's gay too or bisexual that maybe they could hook up and become something more. If they live long enough to get that far into their relationship that is.

* * *

The next morning just like Matt said bright and early everyone was up and loading their stuff into two different vehicles, SUV and a Jeep. When everything was loaded James got into the SUV with Logan, Kendall, Matt, and Fiona. Leaving Carlos, Camille, and Jett with the Jeep. Driving down town he sees buildings on fire, dead bodies, and walkers walking around. Then James thinks of his mother again. Is she even alive?

"We have to go to my house." James told Matt who was the one driving.

"Why?"

"I have to see if my mother's alive."

"Listen there is a chance she's already-" Matt got cut off by James.

"GO TO MY FUCKING HOUSE SO I CAN SEE MY GOD DANM MOTHER TO MAKE SURE SHE'S OKAY!" James yelled at Matt, because there is nothing in this world that could keep James from his mother. Not Matt, not even flesh eating zombies. Matt then asked James which way his house was and James told him. When they got there, James ran inside the house looking everywhere for his mother, the house looked like a tornado went through there. When James got to his mothers bedroom his heart stopped when he saw blood seeping out from under the door. He slowly opened the door and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. His mother way on the floor, torn up and ripped apart the room covered in her blood. There was really nothing left of her. James thought he was going to be sick so he went into the bathroom and threw up what little food he had in his stomach.

James then went back out to the SUV not saying a word the whole time and on the verge of tears. The car ride was silent for the rest of the way, until they came to a highway covered in more cars then James had seen in hos whole life. Matt turned the SUV off and got out as did the others and James as well.

"There could be food, water, and other things we could need in these cars. Even gas so get what you can and bring it back here." Matt instructed. Then everyone went to work. As James was walking up the line he saw something that looked to big to be a truck but too small to be a eighteen wheeler. As he got closer he saw it was one of those really fancy RV motor home. You know the ones that cost like ten thousand dollars with-out tax.

James went inside to check it out and with good luck the keys were still there. It was a really nice RV. He opened up all the draws and cabinets to find food and drinks and even health care like a few first-aid kits. He went back outside and yelled, "Hey! I found something!" Then everyone came over to inspect it and they loved it.

Then Matt spoke," If we're going to take this then we have to clear a path big enough for it."

And that's what they did that afternoon, clearing cars, trucks anything in the way. Killed a few walkers, nothing big. But when it started to get dark things started to get out of hand.

**Author's Note" DUN NA NA! What do you think is going to happen next? Don't worry Kames will happen soon enough. Poor James his lost his mom :( But he's not the only one. Sorry if this chapter sucked but hey more to come :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As night fall started to come upon the land, the sky streaked with the colors light blue, pink, orange and red it also grew very cold outside. Lucky for James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Camille, Fiona, Jett, and Matt they are all inside the new RV they came across that pervious afternoon. It wasn't that big when there's eight people inside with large guns and stuff but hey, it's warm.

Looking out the window, James sees something in the distance coming closer and closer. It looks like walkers, maybe because that's what it is. "Uh...Guys I think a shit load of walkers are coming our way." James told the group. Matt came over to the window James is at, and sure enough there was a whole hoard of walkers making their way from the forest right for the highway.

"Logan, can this thing drive?" Matt asked feeling his heart pound in his chest

"Yeah. But there's a car or two in the way. Plus what about our cars?" Logan asked not really wanting to leave his car behind.

"Do you really want to risk it? Get us out of here we don't have that much ammo." With that Logan started up the RV and began to drive though the sea of abandoned vehicles, leaving the hoard if walkers behind them. James went to the back of the RV and sat down next to Kendall and felling his heart rate go up. Looking around he sees Logan and Camille sitting with each other with Camille on his lap asleep with her head snuggled into his neck as he holds her singing softly into her ear. James had to smile at how cute a couple they are. Hopefully nothing happens to the other.

Then he looks over at Carlos who was just looking sad into his lap. Wonder what's wrong with him. Then his eyes went to Fiona who was sleeping on a bunk bed. Then to Matt who was now driving so Logan could be with Camille, and James can't help but wonder what all these people went through. All the meanwhile he was asleep in a police car for something he didn't even do.

Then lastly he looked at Kendall, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and hugged them tightly like if he didn't they would fall off. Clearing his throat, James began by saying "Hey, Kendall you okay?" He asked very softly.

Kendall then looked up at James and met his eyes. Damn those beautiful green eyes would be the death of him. He gave James a weak smile and said "Yeah, just thinking about what happened in the past week is all."

James felt bad for him, for all of them. They lost everyone they ever knew and now all they have is each other. Hell James lost his mother and maybe even all his friends. "Yeah that's got to a lot to swallow in a short period of time. So how did you met these guys?" James asked.

"Well, I was with Carlos and his girlfriend at the time. He's my best friend, but he lost his girlfriend Jennifer. He's very sensitive about the topic so try not to bring it up. We met Logan and Camille two days later and they took us in. Then we took in Jett and Fiona, we found them in the hardware store almost starving to death. Walkers then broke into Logan's house so we left and found Matt's house. I've been there before and thought it would be safe and hoped he was still alive. He was and took us all in. Then you came along and here we are now." Kendall told James the whole story on how they all met. But Kendall said he's been to Matt's before were they friends?

"You and Matt, are you friends?" James asked.

"No, he's my cousin."

James felt his stomach flip upside down. Cousin?! Just what he wanted to hear. Now if he's going to try to have any romantic relationship with Kendall he's going to have to win Matt over for his approval. That's not going to be easy.

James was just sitting there staring into space when he felt weight on his left arm. When he looked down he saw Kendall sleeping and lightly snoring. That warmed James' heart, he looked up to see Logan smiling at him. He blushed lightly and looked away. "You know." James looked back up to Logan who was speaking, "If you really like him. Go for it, Matt will get over it. You're a good guy and once Matt sees that you'll get his blessing." Logan told James softly.

"Thank you Logan, you're a good friend. Uh we are friends right?" James asked not feeling sure of the friendship.

Logan chuckled lightly, "Yes, we're friends. And if I were Matt I'd let you date Kendall."

James smiled at him, "Thanks man. I appreciate that."

Smiling, Logan then repositioned himself so he could sleep with Camille on top of him. Feeling sleepy himself James closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

* * *

Matt pulled over and stopped the RV so he could get some sleep. When he looked at his sleeping friends he saw his cousin Kendall leaning on the new guy James. He felt something boil inside of him. He didn't really trust James that much, could be because that he just doesn't know him that well or that he's putting the moves on the only family he has left. He then went over and picked up Kendall and placed him in the bottom bunk on the left side. Matt himself got into the middle bunk on the right side.

* * *

When Logan woke up that morning, Camille was gone. Freaking out he sprang out off the couch and started looking for her. "Camille?" He called out for her.

"Don't worry dude, she's in the shower." Jett told him from the passenger seat. Feeling relief wash over him he sat down and just calmed himself down. If anything happened to Camille, well Logan doesn't even want to think about it.

When Camille came out of the shower Logan attacked her with kisses and kept her in a loving bear hug. She giggled and kissed him back.

* * *

Fiona woke up and stepped outside the RV for some fresh air and a smoke. While having her smoke she heard something come from behind the RV. She threw her cigarette on the ground and put it out and made her way to the back of the RV, when she turned the corner there was a walker who saw her. She was about to scream for help when it grabbed a hold of her and took a bite out of her arm. She let out a scream so ear piercing that you could hear it for miles.

The pain unbearable as it bit her again. "SOMEONE HEEEEELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Matt ran out with his gun a shot the walker in the head, it fell to the ground and Fiona fell into Matts arms. James and Logan then came out and could believe what they were seeing.

"Shhh...It's going to be okay baby, Mattie's got you." Matt coed as tears formed in his blue eyes as the love of his life was dying in his arms.

Fiona smiled weakly at him, "I love you Matt. Always know that."

"I love you too." Matt said as a tear left his eye and landed on her forehead. He placed a kiss on her lips and then pulled away. Her face was still, emotionless, her body went cold and limp. "Fiona? Fiona!" Matt then began to cry hard as he held his dead girlfriend in his arms, his legs feeling weak like Jell-O he fell to his knees and sat down just holding her as he cried.

Quietly as possible both James and Logan made their way back inside to give Matt his space. And by the looks of it he's going to need it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Logan, it's been hours. When is he going to come back in?" James asks as he looks out the window of the RV to see Matt still holding Fiona in his arms. And he's been there all day. It's nearly night time and the others are worried that he won't come back inside and suffer the same fait she did. "James, his girlfriend just died in his arms. If she comes back as one of them then he needs to be the one to kill her. Plus he really loved her." Logan said as he just sat on the other side across from James reading a book about zombies. Wow, you'd think he'd stay away from that kind of reading. James got up from his spot so he could sit in the passenger set up front only to see that Jett bet him to it and he was crying also. James felt bad for him. Fiona and Jett were found together and have been through a lot with each other and to lose someone you get so close to hurts deeply. "Hey, I'm sorry that she passed." James said to Jett trying to sound sympathetic. Jett looked up at him for a moment with puffy eyes and said, "She was my sister." "What?" "She was my sister. I promised our mother I'd take good care of her and keep her safe. But I f-failed." Jett said before crying again. Now James really felt bad for him, that was Jett's sister the only family he had left and now she's gone. James took the drivers seat and stared out the windshield looking at all the cars, trucks and such. How could this happen? Who would let something like a real zombie invasion happen? Why would this happen? Then James was brought out of his thoughts by a loud gun shot going off. "Oh god." Jett cried as he began to sob. Two minutes later Matt came back inside, emotionless and looking like he had his heart ripped out. Well, he HAD but still. "Drive. We leave now." Matt ordered before going into the RV's shower. James listened to what he was told to do and drove through all the cars and such. Then he finally got to a stretch of road where it was clean driving. Every now and again he'd look over at Jett to see if he was okay, sometime he fell asleep in his seat so James just left him alone. After a while Logan took over driving and James went to the back of the RV and sat next to Kendall. Everyone else was asleep except for Kendall, Logan and himself. He looked to see that Kendall was just reading a sports magazine he found in here. "You okay?" James asked. Kendall looked up from his reading and smiled softly, "Yes, and you? I mean you saw what happened, right?" "Yeah I did. And yes I'm fine thanks." James said. He wanted to so badly tell Kendall what beautiful eyes he has but didn't know how he'd react. "Why thank you." Kendall said with a smile. "Huh?" "You said I have beautiful green eyes." Kendall pointed out. Then it hit James that he must have said his thoughts out load. "I like your eyes too." Kendall complemented. "Thanks." Then inch by slow inch James go closer and closer to Kendall and it seemed that he was doing the same thing. They looked each other right in the eyes, green on hazel, hazel on green and with his heart racing, palms sweating James went for it and crashed his lips with Kendall's soft ones. Kendall kissed him back and put one hand on James' neck to pull him closer. James licked Kendall's bottom lip for entrance and he allowed him in. Kendall gave out a soft moan and James did the same. They broke away when they needed air. They just looked at each other and smiled. That night James asked Kendall if he wanted to sleep with him as in the same bed so it won't take up a lot of space and Kendall agreed. For the first time in a long time both of them were truly happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Logan has been driving for many hours and has seen a few walkers going around but nothing that he should wake up the others and worry them about. As he keeps driving he thinks to himself 'What if that was Camille and not Fiona?' sure he was very sad about what happened to the poor girl because he knew her for a while but she use to be Matt's girlfriend and Jett's little sister. That must be even worst. He sneaks a glance at Jett and sees that he his still asleep with tear stained cheeks from crying for so long. Sleep. Logan thought, sleep would be really nice right now but everyone else is asleep and he doesn't need someone driving only half awake. Plus even if he did stop to sleep there's not enough beds or couch space for everyone. Yawning, Logan continued driving into the night, when he came across a dirt road. Two things crossed his mind when he saw it. First was that it could take them to a town or a house with things to help with their journey. Second was that that's all it was, a dirt road that lead to nowhere and took up gas that they didn't have if it took them to the woods or some far out place. Logan knew what he had to do. He knew he had to take that chance, because what if there are more alive people that could help them? Hopping he was making the right choose Logan turned right onto the dirt road praying he didn't screw anything up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That morning when James woke up he felt something nuzzling into his chest. He opened one eye to look and saw a sleeping Kendall, lightly snoring into his chest. James felt his heart beat speed up but for a good reason. He has never really known what true love is but if he did this might just be it. Slowly, he brushed some blonde locks off of Kendall's forehead. His eyes fluttered open to meet James' and Kendall gave him a cute morning smile. "Good morning." Kendall said in a sleepy voice. "Good morning sleeping beauty." James said as he placed a sweet kiss on Kendall's head and he saw that Kendall smiled at what he said. That smile only made James' heart race faster. James heard someone clear their throat and when he looked to see who it was his heart speed up even faster but not because he was feeling something for the person far from it. It was because it was Matt and Matt scares the shit out of him and the fact that James and Kendall who just so happens to be Matts only other family is snuggled in bed with the one person Matt can't stand in the lest. Matt made his way over to both Kendall and James, if looks could kill James would be dead many times. "Come on Kendall, we have things to do." Matt said as he waited for his cousin to get up. Kendall got up but not before putting a short sweet kiss on James' lips which only made Matt more angry. Once Kendall was gone from both of their sights Matt glared at James and James back at Matt. This should be a fun day James thought to himself. As James got out of the little bed him and Kendall shared that night he noticed the RV wasn't moving. Did they break down? He stepped outside the RV to be greeted by a giant yellow farm house with everything else a farm has. Barn, animals, people, open fei- wait. People? James had to do a double take to make sure they were real people. There was one girl two boys and an older man. Not like old person old but more like in his late thirties. "Look dad there's more of them!" A teenage boy that couldn't be more then fifteen said to the older man James knows now as his dad. The man looked over and when he saw James just shook his head at him. What the fuck? Was all James could think. The man was maybe an inch or two shorter then James, had dark brown hair with grey in it. James got to the man and said, "Hello sir. " Boy, you got a name?" The man asked. "Yes, it's James." The man smiled at James. "The names John, nice to meet you James are there any more of you I should know about?" John asked raising an eyebrow. James thought about who was with them now. "Well there's me, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Jett, Camille, and Matt. We did have another girl but those things got her." James explained and John nodded his head. "Come on James I'll introduce you to my family, that there" -the boy who told John, James was coming- "Is my youngest son Glenn, my older son Luke is in the barn and my daughter Jessie is inside. You and your friends can stay as long as you like as long as you follow my rules." John told James. Rules, hmmm...James doesn't know if he should be happy about this or fear the worst. Authors Note: DUN NUN NA! What do you think John's rules are? Why does Matt hate James so much? Will things work out? Review please :) 


	6. Chapter 6

James waited with baited breath to know what kinds of rules John would like him and the rest to follow. "First thing is, stay away from my daughter. She may be easy on the eyes but I don't want anyone making any moves on her. Second is you have to pull your weight around here you can't just sleep in all day. And last but not least I want no and I mean NO guns in my house or around my family." John stated like he was the man to make all the rules. But this was his house so it kind of was his right to do so. James nodded his head and agreed to follow those rules but if push came to shove he was going to pull out a gun. Deciding he wanted to get familiar with the farm, James went for a quick walk around. When he got to behind the house all he saw was a huge ass corn field and then the beginning of a Forrest. James got staring at the field of corn and thought about how much that must have been. And how easy it could be for a walker to hide in it. Also how he could get lost in it, then get lost in it with Kendall and they end up having sex in the field. James had to shake his head clear of that thought. No way Kendall would ever do that, even if they did have feelings for the other, them popping in the corn wouldn't happen. Then James was brought out of his thoughts by said blonde jumping right on him and causing him to fall to the ground with a thud and Kendall placed a rough kiss to James' lips as he held his face. They broke apart and James asks "What was that for?" Kendall smiles down at him and whispers in his ear "Matt went on a run to go find some stuff. Wanna have some fun?" Kendall asks with a big smile on his face. James smiles back and picks the blonde up as he gets up also and runs into the corn field as Kendall laughs from being carried. "Shh... They might hear us." James laughs and shushs Kendall at the same time. They bring their lips back together in a needy and lustful kiss. Before either of them realize it they are down to their boxers. Kendall gets down on all fours as James removes his boxers then Kendall's. He spits on his hand and then stretches Kendall so that he's some what ready, Kendall whines at the pain but that soon goes away when James finds his prostate. "Ugh there James." Kendall moans. James smiles and teases Kendall for a while before taking out his fingers, Kendall whimpering at the loss. James spits on his hand again and rubs it on his hard member before slowly entering the blonde below him not wanting to hurt him. Soon they have a steady rhythm going and James picks up speed hitting Kendall's prostate every time while trying to be quiet at the same time. "OH! James! I'm gonna cum!" Kendall scream whispered. "Me too baby." James replied before Cumming hard inside of Kendall painting his inside walls white and then Kendall came soon after. James slowly came out of Kendall and fell to the ground and pulled Kendall in for a cuddle hug. "Kendall." Kendall looked up at James, "Yes?" He said panting. "Would it be crazy to say that I love you?" James said with a full heart. Kendall smiled, "No, because I love you too." They both smiled at each other and gave the other a short sweet kiss. After a few minutes they got up and dressed making their way back to the farm, Kendall was limping bad so James picked him up bridal style and carried him back. He put Kendall in the RV on the bed they now shared as boyfriends and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and left him to sleep. "So, where were you two?" James spun around to find Logan. Feeling relief wash over him he answered, "For a walk in the corn field." James said as he walked pass Logan to get an apple from the fridge. "Corn field?! Don't you know how dangerous that was, what if a walker got you?" Logan said. Now that James thinks about it, what if a walker came out during his and Kendall's 'walk'? "I had my gun with me. We would have been fine." Logan gives him an unsure look but leaves the topic alone for now. That night they all are outside having a bon fire. Kendall and James are hand in hand roasting marshmallows while Matt gives James the old stink eye. James doesn't care as long as he has Kendall by his side nothing can ruin his day. "Okay everyone, lets go around the circle and tell the person on your left something you need to tell them just in case you know, something bad happens." John said and they went around the circle and everyone told the other how much they meant to them. Then it was James' turn. He looked Kendall right in the eye and said, "With you by my side, I feel as if I'm the luckiest person on the earth and feel like nothing can touch me." Everyone but Matt 'Awed' at what he said. And James meant every word. 


End file.
